Is it worth it, well yeah it is
by WindowBee
Summary: An Argonian Orphan just got out of Honorhall Orphanage in Riften and gets stuck in a pretty bad situation when he gets caught up with a thief and gets thrown in jail. "Running a little tight in the pockets Lad."
1. Life is mostly unfair

Before we start this I should let you know something, I'm an Argonian living in Skyrim. And to give other Nords more reason to despise me I was an orphan. Yeah but I say was because today I get to leave Riftens stupid Orphanage, and leave that bitch Grelod the kind. Don't let her name fool you, theres nothing kind about her at all, and because I was different she treated me the worst out of all the kids.

Apparently I came here as a hatchling, I don't know what happened to my parents and as far a Grelod is concerned I would have been better off dead but Constance made sure I was taken in. Constance was one of the only two people nice to me there and if it wasn't for her my name would be Lizard. The name she gave me was Lucrowe, she said it was an imperial name, the same as her uncle.

The other person nice to me was a girl I grew up with in the orphanage Frela. She always tried to stop the others from bullying me, you see my horns are curved and come down like on those Iron helmets. The kids always tried to hang there clothes on me, it became a constant joke for them. Shes a year older than me so she left, she said to meet her in Marcarth if I can when I get to leave. Shes always loved all things Dewmer.

"Finally I get to leave this place..." Grelod showed up as Lucrowe was getting ready to leave.

"We'll what are you waiting for scat." Constance came up with a bag.

"Here you might need this." Grelods face scrunched up as she handed him the bag.

"Why are you giving that Lizard our supplies it doesn't need it."

"But Grelod we always give a leaving child some supplies to set them off." Grelod huffed and went back to bother the other children in the Orphanage.

"Thanks Constance." He grabbed the bag. "I don't know how I would have survived all these years without you making it bearable here."

"It's alright, now make an honest living out there ok."

"Don't worry I will." And with that Constance waved me off and I left the only place I really knew. Lucrowe opened his bag and looked inside.

"Wow there's a map in here, I can't believe Constance snuck that in there." Lucrowe opened the map and looked at it. "So I'm at Riften and I have to go..." Lucrowe followed his finger to the left of the map till he pointed at Marcarth. "There... by the nine thats like across the map! How did Frela make it there without gold.."

"Stop thief!" A man came running through the market being chased by guards and jumped a fence landing right in front of Lucrowe.

"Huh?" The man put his hand on Lucrowes mouth.

"Shh." Lucrowe just stood there frozen as he heard guards coming.

"Come over here! I saw him jump over that wall."

"Shit.." The thief whispered under his breath. The guards showed up.

"We found you now thief and whats this an accomplice?" Lucrowe shook his head and snapped out of being frozen.

"Wait what, no!"

"Don't try to convince me Lizard you're both coming to the cells."

"No you don't understand!" Lucrowe said as they grabbed him along with that thief. They made their way down the cells as Lucrowe wanted to speak out.

"Please if you would just.." Lucrowe was knocked out by the guard and awoke in a cell. "Huh.. where am I?"

"In the dungeons." Lucrowe turned around in his cell to notice someone else across him in another cell.

"You, it's your fault I'm in here!"

"Easy now." He put his hands up in defence. "You want to wake up the guard down the hall and get your ass knocked out again." Lucrowe rubbed his head where he got hit.

"I guess not."

"Look I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Apologies are gonna be hard, this was my first day out of the orphanage!"

"Honorhall?"

"What other orphanage is there..." There was silence for a bit. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here just give me time."

"How much time?"

"Be patient."

"Well, I have no other option..."

"Good." Lucrowe sat in his cell in silence.

Fuck me, how does this happen, I wont be able to see Frela in here. By the gods why is my life full of this shit. Lucrowe punched the ground and noticed that he couldn't see his hand.

"What is this..." He looked at both his hands and they were both invisible. The guard woke up to the noise the punch made and walked to Lucrowe's cell. The guard just stood there looking in the cell.

"What the, where did you go Lizard?" He opened the gate and walked in.

What the, I'm Invisible... did the gods finally hear me? Lucrowe slowly walked out then noticed the thief still in this cell. Lucrowe sighed and slowly took the key from the guard still in the cell wondering what happened and closed the gate on him.

"What the.. hey who closed the gate, my key.. it's gone." Right when he said that Lucrowes invisibility wore off. "You Lizard!" Lucrowe looked at his hands and realized he could be seen again.

"Well then.." He turned around and unlocked the thief's cell.

"Thanks friend, I know a place you could hide follow me." They ran out as fast as they could before the guards took notice to the shouting one down in the cells. They sneaked around Riften and went down the Ratway.

"Where are you taking me anyways."

"A place where you can be safe trust me."

"I don't even know your name how can I trust you?"

"My names Jornit, and I'm a member of the thieves guild."

**I've been wanting to write this story for a long time and finally I started XD.**


	2. Suit up

"Thieves guild whats that?"

"It is what it sounds like, a guild for thieves." They both showed up at the Ragged Flagon, a tavern under Riften. Lucrowe was about to say something but was surprised at what he saw.

"This was all under Riften this whole time..." A man noticed them as he sipped his drink.

"Jornit, whos this?"

"Brynjolf I've just brought back our newest member." Lucrowe stopped looking when he heared Jornit say that.

"What!?"

"What makes you say that?" Brynjolf said as he crossed his arms.

"He's born under the sign of Shadow I saw it in action, he helped me escape from the cells with it."

"Really? The Shadow sign." Brynjolf looked right at Lucrowe.

"Woah now." He put his hands up in defence. "I never said I wanted to join and whats this about born under the sign of the Shadow nonsense." Jornit spoke up.

"It's what you did in the cells, when you went invisible."

"Thats what that was!?"

"Look lad, you don't want to pass up all the coin you could make." Brynjolf said.

Coin.. I do need coin but is this wise..

"Besides you're already an outlaw, especially that you escaped the dungeon." Jornit said as he grabbed a drink from the bar.

"What kind of jobs do you do in the thieves guild?"

"They vary, they can go from being a simple steal and item from someones house or whatever Maven Black-Brair wants."

"Whos that?"

"You'll find out soon enough lad, so are you in."

"There's a lot of coin right?" Brynjolf smiled and patted Lucrowe on the back.

"Follow me, I'll get you suited up, and whats your name lad."

"My name is Lucrowe."

"Strange for an Argonian."

"It's Imperial, I was raised in the orphanage I didn't have a name."

"Honorhall eh." Lucrowe nodded. They walked over to Tonilia a Redguard woman.

"This is Tonilia, she'll get you started for now, when your down come find me." Brynjolf left.

"Umm, hello"

"Stick to the rules and you'll end up rich. Break them and you're out on your arse. Simple, right?"

"Rules.."

"Don't steal from other remembers from the guild and try not to kill anyone on a job."

"Alright, I was told to see you for equipment."

"Right, here." She handed it to him. "Well, looks like you and I are going to have to get very well acquainted. I'm the fence down here."

"Fence?"

"I'm where you go when you want to sell any of your hot goods."

"Hot goods?"

"Are you that dense! The items that you steal!"

"Right..."

"Anyways put that on and go and speak to Brynjolf, he's probably waiting for you." And with that Lucrowe left and went further into the Flagon and met Brynjolf at the center.

"Ah, your back lad and you got the equipment, well put it on, see how it fits." Lucrowe tried it on but didn't wear the hood, his horns got in the way.

"It fits good."

"So ready for your first job?"

"I guess so."

"Alright so here it is what you have to do, an Argonian the name of Madesi owes us, he can be found in the Market. Make sure he pays us back and remembers we mean business and to not take us lightly."

"I can't go back in town, I just escaped the dungeon." An Argonian...

"Don't worry about that Maven's delt with that problem, as far as they are concerned they made the wrong move imprisoning you because you weren't involved."

"But I let Jornit escape."

"Yes, she had to pay for that, she wasn't to happy at him for getting caught in the first place."

"Who is this lady!?"

"A very powerful ally. Now you have a job, get to it. Here there's a secret passage up to Riften this way, make sure when you come back you're not followed."

"Alright, I head out now." Lucrowe went to the surface.

I can't believe I actually joined them, well it probably was the best idea. I wouldn't be able to be out here without joining and them helping out, but on the other hand I wouldn't have been in the mess if it wasn't for them. Now I'm looking for an Argonian in the market.

"Ah there we go. Looks like he has a jewellery stall." Lurcowe walked up to it and Madesi look surprised.

"Ah hello Marsh friend, what brings you to Skyrim."

"I was here as a child."

"Ah I see, well have you come to look at my Argonian Jewellery."

"No, I came here to collect what you owe."

"What? Brynjolf sent you?" Lucrowe nodded.

"Well tell him no, he raised what I owe to much and it's simply unfair."

"I don't care, you're the one who made a deal with him, pay back."

"And If I refuse."

"Don't be out tonight then."

"Ok, Ok here take it, I can't believe this especially coming from an egg brother." Lucrowe just walked away with the pouch of gold. He looked at it and squeezed it.

The first Argonian I met hates me. This doesn't feel right in my stomach but the coin seems easy to make. Lurcowe went back down to the Ragged Flaggon and walked up to Brynjolf with the pouch of coin.

"Looks like a job well down lad, heres your cut." Brynjolf handed him a small pouch containing 50 gold

"Thanks."

"Enjoy that gold lad, your earned it."

"Yeah..."

"Go and talk to the other members and get yourself acquainted with them, there will be jobs coming by but none at the moment."

"Will do." Lucrowe threw the pouch of gold in the air and caught it. "Not bad, maybe I can stay for a bit if it's this easy to make gold."


	3. The start of a big job

Lucrowe walked around the Ragged Flagon and overheard some the members talking.

"Did you hear, a dragon has attacked Helgan."

"A dragon? But those are just legends."

"The town is in ruins, legends don't do that." As they are talking they notice Lucrowe.

"Ah you must be the new recruit eh? Come over here." Lucrowe did as he said.

"So I heard your first job went well?"

"That's right... I'm Lucrowe by the way."

"Lucrowe eh? My names Cynric Endell." He paused then gestured over at the man he was talking to. "And this idiot is Vipir... the fleet."

"The fleet?"

"It's a long story." Vipir said.

"Anyways I overheard you say something about dragons?"

"Yeah, a dragon just attacked Helgan apparently 2 days ago."

"I was always told they were just Nord stories."

"So was I, so whats brings you to the guild?"

"Jornit got caught doing a job I guess and I was near him at the time and got caught with him."

"He's also an idiot, and a new recruit like you, but you seem to have more promise than him. What did you do before being apart of the Thieves Guild?"

"Nothing, I just got out of Honorhall Orphanage."

"Really... you were an Orphan."

"Yeah..."

"I heard that you help Jornit escape the cells how does an orphan have skills to do that."

"I didn't really use any skill you see... I just went invisible I guess. Apparently I was born under the sign of the shadow."

"Ah, I see. Still though I can see why Brynjolf wants you." Lucrowe was taken back by that comment.

This... this is the first time someone really wanted me..everyone here just seems to except me and not care I'm an Argonian. Maybe I found somewhere I can belong... Lucrowe smiled as Brynjolf should up.

"Hey lad, good to see you're settling in there's some more work if you're ready."

"Um, yeah sure what is it."

"Now I need to know if you handle it, it's going to be tougher."

"I need to know what it is first."

"You'll be taking a little field trip lad, down to Markarth."

"Markarth... you mean the dwemer city..."

"Yes lad."

"Whatever it is I'll do it!" Lucrowe said with much excitement. Brynjolf laughed.

"Easy now don't you want to hear what you have to do." Lucrowe put his hand up to his mouth and coughed.

"Of..of course, continue."

"Now up in their Keep lives a Wizard, he's in possession of some powerful scrolls all you have to do is take them. With your ability it should be quite easy."

"Right..." My ability huh?.. the problem here is the fact that I don't know how to use it...

"So you want the job."

"Yes, I'll take it."

"Thats it lad, I'll set up a horse for you to take and a map, just follow the roads I mark down for you."

"I will." Brynjolf took awhile until he came back with a bag.

"Here." He said as he threw the bag at Lucrowe he caught it. "This is everything you should need."

"Alright, thanks."

"Now be careful out on the roads, theres been talk of dragons. I'm not to sure if it's true but still be careful watch the skys"

"I will thanks for the warning."

"Now your horse is at the stables right outside the city, the man who owns it knows you're coming. Just tell him your name and everything will be fine."

"Thanks, I'll head out now." Brynjolf waved him off as he left the Ragged Flagon.

Markarth.. I can't believe I'll be able to see Frela again.

Lucrowe went to the stable to get his horse.

"My names Lucrowe."

"Ah so you're the Argonian Brynjolf sent." The man said as he brought out the horse.

"Yes..." Lucrowe said stunned at the sight of the horse.

"Here you go, she'll be a fine companion for the trip."

"Thank you." Lucrowe said as he took the horse from him. "Now how do I ride one of these..." Lucrowe got on slowly and it didn't move. "Umm.. go!" It didn't move, the man at the stable spoke up.

"Just hit the side with your feet." He said laughing, Lucrowe did and he was off.

**Hey, to anyone actually reading this Mercer wont be in this story. Due to the fact that this story is about Lucrowe and mainly not of the Thieves Guild. Putting him in and not adding his betrayal wouldn't feel right. Anyways hope you're liking whats happened so far XD.**


	4. Reality Is Painful

Skyrim truly is a beautiful place, I never really knew what was I missing all these years. Lucrowe sniffed the air as he slowly rode his horse down the marked roads that Brynjolf set up for him on his map.

"The air out here is so much better then in Riften." Lucrowe pulled his horse away near a river to take a rest. He sat down and got out a carrot for the horse.

"Here you go." He said as he pet it on the nose. He pulled out the map. "Looks like I still got a ways to go." Lucrowe relaxed for awhile until he heard some voices coming down the road. It was three soldiers dressed in red escorting an other man in rags

"Be quiet rebel, or I'll gut you myself right now!"

"Go ahead you empire priss you're taking me to be executed anyway." Lucrowe looked right at them.

"Nothing to see here citizen, just a Stormcloak rebel."

"Stormcloak rebel?" The soldier dressed in red looked really surprised.

"Skyrim is in civil war and you don't know the name Starmcloak!?" Lucrowe just shook his head puzzled. An other soldier spoke up.

"These idiots think they can take on the empire."

"Ulfric will succeed you imperial puppet."

"That's enough out of you." He hit him in the back of the head with the handle of his sword.

"Well, good day citizen by careful travelling."

"I will thanks." They left. "A civil war huh? I thought there was something about dragons, why would there be a war now?" Lucrowe went back to his horse and left back on his way to Markarth. He travelled on the roads until he made it to Helgan. The whole town was nearly destroyed.

"Was this really the work of a dragon..." Lucrowe got off his horse and walked around in what used to be Helgan. "The town is gone, all the homes.." Lucrowe heard a noise and looked around.

"Is... is someone there." Out of nowhere he got shot in his right arm with an arrow. "Ahhh!" Lucrowe screamed in pain as some thugs came out of the rubble.

"Hehehe... looks like we got ourselves a wanderer." The thug with the bow jumped down off one of the broken down houses.

"Got you good eh? You see lizard because of the dragon attack no guards dare come back here. Because of that we can pray on any foolish traveller that falls into our trap." Blood was dripping down Lucrowe's arm.

How did I get myself into this situation! I'm no warrior I don't even know how to fight... fuck I'm as good as dead! I have one shot... the shadow, but how to use it.. come on think!

"What are you thinking about huh? You know you're dead but can't except it?" He walked up to Lucrowe who looked frozen in fear. "You're scared lizard I can tell, I'll help you snap out of it." He punched Lucrowe in the stomach and he fell to his knees.

"Argh!" Lucrowe growled in pain

Come on.. please turn invisible! Please...

"Gut him and take his things, I'm done with him." The thug said as he walked away, another one walked up with his mace ready.

"Here goes..." He stopped his sentence mid way as Lucrowe disappear. "Uh... boss." He turned around angrily.

"What is it?" His eyes widened as he couldn't see Lucrowe. "What the hell happened you fool!"

"I.. I don't know.. he just disappeared! I was about to kill him and he just disappeared!"

"What kind of sorcery is this!? Look around men no one just vanishes out of mid air!" With all the confusion Lucrowe could just barley escape badly injured. He held his right arm and continued forward trying to get away as fast as he could.

I got to keep moving! I can't stop now... he held the arm where the arrow is sticking out. It's bleeding to much as he tries to stop it as best as he can. The right side of his outfit is covered in blood.

"I got to keep.. I got to keep..." Lucrowe passed out.

* * *

He woke up in a bed, as his eyes opened and his blurry vision went away he noticed a woman watching him. Thinking about what just happened he got up quickly and looked at his arm, the arrow was gone and it appeared to be rapped with a cloth.

"Whoa take it easy now, you just woke up." She said with her hands up. Lucrowe put his hand on his head and took a deep breath.

"Where... where am I."

"Your at the Dead's Man's Drink in Falkreath."

"Falkreath..."

"Yes, Skulnar said he found you passed out on the roads and carried you here. You owe him your life." Lucrowe sat back down on the bed and put both hands on his head.

"Thank you..."

"What happened to you?" Lucrowe stayed to way he was.

"I was attacked by thugs."

"Bandits!?"

"I thought I was going to die."

"How did you escape!?" Lucrowe didn't respond, instead he pulled out his pouch of gold.

"How much do I owe you."

"You've been though a lot, you don't know me anything."

"How much is a room here?"

"It's 10 gold, but like I already said..." Lucrowe tossed her the gold.

"I'll stay another day then, now please... leave me alone for awhile.." She nodded and left, Lucrowe lied down to rest. He held his right arm as if a reminder to what happened as he shut is eyes.


	5. You're weak, and not just mentally

Lucrowe is running, breathing heavily.

"No! Stop!" Bandits are chasing him.

"Nowhere to run Lizard!" Lucrowe gets shot with an arrow in his right arm and falls to the ground.

"Arrghh!" Lucrowe yelled in pain.

"Looks like the end of the line." The bandit swings his axe and everything goes black.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lucrowe wakes up breathing heavy and covered in sweat. "It... it was just a dream..." Lucrowe got up and looked at his blood stained outfit and sighed.

"Is everything alright!?" They lady from before walked in.

"Sorry for that..." Lucrowe said quietly as he went to grab his bloody coat and wear it.

"Are you leaving?"

"Perhaps.."

"Alright then, you take care of yourself now."

"Thank you for what you done." She just nodded as Lucrowe went outside and looked around.

"Huh it's quiet for a town..." Lucrowe looks over and notices a cemetery.

A cemetery? I've never really seen one before. The tombstone are exactly as Frela described. Frela talked a lot about her mothers... Gerlod would never let her visit it though no matter how many times she would ask, eventually she just stopped asking... I never knew my parents but she had to deal with that as a child I don't know if I could have handled that at her age.

"I wonder hows she doing..." A man dressed in fine clothing walked by. "Excuse me sir?"

"Hmm, what is it Lizard?"

"Do you know where I could find a man named Skulnar."

"Pfft, that Imperial puppet, he'd be in the Longhouse." He pointed at the building.

"Thanks..." Imperial Puppet? Lucrowe made his way to the Longhouse and walked inside. He was stopped by a Nord wearing scaled horn armour.

"What is it Argonian?"

"Oh.. I came to see Skulnar." A man in an other room spoke up.

"Huh? Whys that?" He walked out. "Oh, I should have known when Helvard said Argonian."

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"You know I thought you would have left by now."

"That would have been wrong." Skulnar laughed.

"Wrong? I your line of work." Lucrowe looked puzzled as Skulnar continued to laugh. "How about you by me a drink to call it even?" Lucrowe smiled.

"Sure." They both left and Skulnar spoke up.

"You know wearing that outfit gives it away."

"Whats that?"

"Don't act dumb, I've dealt with the thieves guild before."

"I see..."

"I thought your lot could handle themselves." Lucrowe looked down.

"What are you going to turn me in?"

"No, I'm sure you have your own reasons." They walked into the Dead Mans Drink.

"Oh you're back Argonian, and you brought Skulnar."

"Hey Valga, how about you get us two drinks."

"Right away." She went to get them.

"What's your name?" Skulnar said as he sat down, Lucrowe followed.

"It's Lucrowe." Valga showed up with the drinks.

"Now what were you doing passing through Helgan, and thank you Valga." He said as he grabbed his drink, the same with Lucrowe.

"Thank you, I was on my way to Markarth from Riften."

"Hmm I suppose that makes sense, but you didn't know about the bandits." Lucrowe's eye contact broke as he said that. "Skyrim is not a safe place, never has been."

"I'm not much of a warrior."

"Oh I can tell, too scrawny." Skulnar sighed. "How about you stick around for a bit.

"Huh? Whys that?"

"I'll show you a thing or two about fighting, perhaps you wont need someone to rescue your sorry ass next time." He said as he laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that actually, alright then I'll stay for a bit."

"Good, meet me tomorrow morning when the sun rises, we'll start then."

* * *

Lucrowe woke up and left the inn to go see Skulnar.

"I don't know how many days I can stay with the amount of gold I have..." When Lucrowe showed up at the Longhouse Skulnar was already outside it carrying something.

"Put this on." He threw some Armour at Lucrowe, he fell down from the force.

"Whats this?" He said on the ground.

"It's armour are you blind? Put it on." Lucrowe put it on.

"Oh wow." Lucrowe said barley able to stand. "This is... really heavy..."

"Good, maybe you could build up some strength then, follow me I have the perfect place." Lucrowe slowly trucked along as he followed Skulnar. They went outside the town, but not too far off where they couldn't see it anymore.

"So whats the first thing you want me to do."

"Tackle me."

"What!?"

"You heard me, now go."

"Why.."

"Go!" Lucrowe walked up and tried to push him. "Not like that you milk drinker! Put some anger into it!" Lucrowe backed up and ran toward Skulnar and tried to tackle him, he didn't budge.

"What are you made you stone!?"

"Come on now I didn't know you were that weak." Skulnar went in a more ready stance as he bent his knees. Lucrowe kept coming at him from all directions but nothing would work. He tried all day but couldn't get Skulnar to Budge.

"How that hell..." Lucrowe was breathing heavily. "Why can't I..."

"You're weak, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"But this isn't teaching me how to fight this is just annoying!"

"It's to build strength, if you're not strong enough to use a weapon will die."

"But I..."

"Strength is important, we'll continue tomorrow."

"Fine."

* * *

When Lucrowe woke the next day his body was extremely sore and could barley walk. He made his way to the longhouse practically limping. Skulnar was there laughing.

"I had a feeling you were going to look like this."

"What the hell is wrong with my body."

"It's from you being weak, you need to strengthen up you see."

"Put on the armour." He threw it at Lucrowe again and they continued what they did the day before. When the day ended Lucrowe was in a pool of his own sweat laying on the ground panting.

"I wont be around tomorrow, I have business." Lucrowe inwardly praised the gods. "But I want you to help out with the lumber, make some gold and get a light workout to be ready for the next day."

"Fine I'll do it." I know I need the gold.

"Good, see you later."

**Feel free to review and favourite if you liking the story! I'll be back later with a new chapter!**


	6. I'll never forget you

"So today I'm supposed to help with the lumber..." Lucrowe said as he slowly woke up and walked outside. He made his way north along the river and came across it. There was a Nord man up on the mill already working.

"A Nord man, just like Skulnar..." Lucrowe walked up but was stopped by the man working.

"Whos that?" He looks over at Lucrowe. "An Argonian why the hell are you here Boot. Why are you at Deadwood." Boot... whats that mean, and why does all the names in this place revolve around death.

"Umm I was told to come here to help with the lumber..."

"What? You! Ha! Like I'd let that happen." Whats going on here? Why would Skulnar send me here if this was going to happen. What the fuck is this guys problem. Lucrowes voice became coarse and agitated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pfft, I can't believe they let provincials like you just wander Skyrim freely." He spat down at Lucrowe.

I'm not daft I can tell whats going on, I was able to tell since I started talking to him... I don't know maybe I just didn't want to believe it. Once again just like my childhood I'm being treated awfully just because of who I am.

Whenever that happened when I was a child there was always so many questions that popped in my mind. The first one always being why? What makes me so different and why does it matter so much? Is it so hard just to fit in? Whats so wrong with just being treated equally?

I was always a timid child, never able to fight my battles for myself. I always relied on Frela to do that for me. Lucrowe took a deep breath and looked right up at the man on the mill.

"Don't worry Frela I can handle myself." Lucrowe said under his breath.

"You still here boot? go on and get out of my face."

"Why... why don't you come down here and say that to my face..." The man's left eyebrow raised.

"What did you just say?" Lucrowe put his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"I said... Why don't you come down here an say that!" The mans face cringed in anger.

"Really!? No I mean really." He jumped down from the mill. Lucrowe gulped.

"Yeah, really." The man walked up to Lucrowe.

"I'm going to..." Out of nowhere an arrow with the tip on fire landed on the mill. The man turned around. "By the gods!" The mill went on fire due to the arrow. "No! They weren't supposed to be here yet! Not today!

"Wait! What are you talking about."

"Out of my way lizard." The man tried to pushed back Lucrowe on his shoulder but grabbed him and forced him to the ground.

"Tell me!"

"Get your leather hands off me lizard." Lucrowe pushed him harder to the ground.

"Answer me! Now!" More arrow flew in the air and soon enough all of Falkreath was in flames. Lucrowe let go of the man from the distraction, he went running. Lurcowe stayed there, frozen.

"It's... it's all on fire... the whole town in just.. just seconds..." He heard people screaming, it woke him from his trance and got up. "Skulnar!" Lucrowe ran into the town and saw men with blue uniforms storm the town. Lucrowe looked around and saw Skulnar on the ground, he wasn't moving. Lucrowe ran up to him.

"Skulnar!" When Lucrowe got there he noticed Skulnar covered in blood.

"Who's... there..." Skulnar coughed.

"It's.. it's me... Lucrowe.." Lucrowe went down on his knees.

"Run boy... get out of here..."

"No! Not without you! Whats going on here!"

"This is what I get for being a Legate." Skulnar said trying to laugh.

"Please... try to save your strength!"

"It's too late, look around, Falkreath is finished get out here!" Skulnar coughed again.

"But... but.." One of the men in blue went straight for Lucrowe.

"Run..." Lucrowe turned around and saw him.

"It's your fault!" Lucrowe went invisible and went behind him and choked him. "Why! Why! Why!" The soldier fell down. Skulnar looked at Lucrowe from the ground surprised.

"A Shadowscale... take.. take me blade and get out here... please." Lucrowes invisibility faded. "Don't be a fool and stick around here, Falkreath is gone there is nothing you can do about it. Please save yourself." Lucrowe looked down and took his blade.

"Now run." Lurcowe ran, as he ran he began to shed tears.

"I'll never forget you Skulnar!" He shouted, as he shouted Skulnar smiled as he closed his eyes.

I'll never forget you...

* * *

**WINDOWBEE**

**Well hello... now I know I don't update as mush as I should I'm just too busy. Though I do wanna see If anyone can guess who the guys name is that runs the mill. **

**Anyways I'll try to get this story moving but at the moment my other fiction is also something I want to get moving as well and it's more of a priority at the moment. But the doesn't mean this isn't important as well.**

**Remember to follow and favourite if you're enjoying it. Also I love feedback so reviews are welcome good or bad. I hope to be back faster than last time. **


	7. Anger, Remorse and Doubt

Lucrowe kept running for hours until he collapsed. He stayed on the ground and closed his eyes in anger.

"Arrghhh!" He yelled to the sky. They clouds grew dark as thunder began to rumble. Lurcowe opened his eyes and looked up in the sky. Rain started to pour and hit him in the face and trickled off his snout.

I... I shouldn't have left him there to die...

"Skunlar..." Lucrowe took out Skulnar's old sword and looked at. "Whats does Shadowscale mean and who were those soldiers that attacked Falkreath?"

"Who ever they were they're not going to just get away with this... but.. what could I even do..." Lurcowe began to walk aimlessly down the road in the rain.

No matter what has happened I can't forget why I'm out here in the first place. I still have a job to do... things just haven't been going as planned. I have to get to Markarth.

"Frela.."

I wonder if shes actually even there, perhaps she isnt. There is always a chance she had a change of heart or...

"Oh no.." Just thinking about all I've had to deal with on the way... how would she make it there on her own.. The Orphanage was all we knew, she be going into it just as blind as me. Even more blind because I had the Guild to help me and even give me a horse.

Lucrowe put his hand on his head.

"She could be dead..." "No! Shes just fine... I know shes just.. just fine.." Lucrowe shook his head a kept walking. He noticed a big bolder in the distance near a cave and began walking to it.

"Better get out of this rain." Right when he got to the cave a Saber Cat jumped out catching Lucrowe off guard causing him to fall backwards. When it went for Lucrowe on the ground he slashed his sword at it forcing it back, with that he got up quick and looked it straight in the eye.

Don't make any sudden movements... And it's too soon to use the Shadow ability right now...

The Saber Cat jumped at him again, this time he held the sword with two hands to block, the Saber Cats force threw him back to the ground once again. The Saber Cat went towards Lucrowe.

I... I can't die here... If I die then all the time Skulnar spent with me would have been pointless!

"I wont lose!" Once again Lucrowe held his sword with two hands to block, but this time he stayed put on the ground. The Saber Cat kept jumping towards Lucrowe but he held his ground.

"I'm... not... going... to... lose!" The Saber Cat jumped one last time as Lucrowe anticipated it and moved over and slashed it on the side. It fell down and struggled to get up, Lucrowe moved towards it and looked down at it. As it continued to struggle Lucrowe took a deep breath and lunged his sword down at it, killing it.

Lucrowe's eyes widened as he realized what he just did.

"By the gods..." He sat on the ground still breathing heavy from the fight. "Well it was me or him... glad it was him." Lucrowe slowly got up.

"It's still raining..." He said as the thunder rumbled. He walked up to the Saber Cat and dragged it into the cave. "I'm probably going to get hungry later..."

* * *

The next morning Lucrowe awoke to the sun bearing right at him, even from the cave the sun was able to shine in. Lucrowe walked out and took a deep breath and noticed the big bolder that was beside the cave. He walked over to it and put one of his hands on it with his other scratching his head while he yawned.

He looked at it for awhile till he gave it a light shove, it didn't budge. Lucrowe stopped for a bit then used two hands, this time it moved but just barely. Lucrowe stopped and smiled.

"This is just like when I was training with Skulnar..." Lucrowe chuckled at the fact he compared Skulnar to a boulder.

"Alright I decided." Lucrowe once again put his hand on the boulder. "I won't leave until I can knock it over."

* * *

Lucowe spent the rest of the day sweating and exhausted trying to topple it over. He tried over and over again till the sun began to set for the day, once it became dark it took one last big push from Lucrowe to finally knock it over.

"I... I finally did it.." He said out of breath.

"You sure did hehe." Lurcrowe's eyes widened as he looked around.

"Who said that! Whos there!"

"Oh.. me? I'm nobody special hehe."

* * *

**WINDOWBEE**

**Hey... yeah sorry this took so long. Hopefully in the future I'll be able to update sooner.**

**I you like the story so far feel free the follow and favourite. I love reviews good or bad.**

**Again sorry for the slow update, until next time.**


End file.
